Sora
by chichamunkyhead
Summary: Medieval fic. Yama's up late one night, remembering about how... wait, I'm giving the fic away! It's a Sorato, everyone. No secondary couplings!!


Sora  
  
Disclaimer: Has anyone noticed that I have a really big obsession with music from Escaflowne? Anyhoo, Escaflowne ain't mine... neither is the song, "Sora" from the movie. Oh yeah, did I forget to say that Digimon isn't mine, either? SILLY ME!  
  
OK, everyone... When I started this fic, my physical appearance was fine... FINE, I TELL YOU!!! Then, I had to go out to our car one night a couple weeks ago 'fore we went on vacation, and I was pushing our storm door closed. Well, silly me had to push on the GLASS AND SHOVE HER ARM THROUGH THE DOOR, so I had to get stitches.  
  
::chibi-Yama cringes:: Stitches?  
  
Yeah, in my arm and leg. I can't straighten out my arm, and I can't feel the back of my leg.  
  
Yama: How many...? (Or... dare I ask this question?)  
  
54. 30 in my arm and ... ::chibi uses fingers to do the math:: eto... ah... hm... OH YEAH! 24 in my leg!!!  
  
So I went on vacation for TWO MISERABLE WEEKS, PEOPLE!!! That's why I couldn't finish this fic. NOT TO MENTION that I couldn't type with my left hand...  
  
Well, I guess you're all here to read the fic, right?   
  
Yama: No, they thought it was Chicha-bashing hour...  
  
OOO!!! ...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yamato rose from the bed, realizing fatigue had long ago evaded him. ~This has been quite a night...~  
  
He reminisced about every time he had seen her; he could still remember the first time his eyes landed on her. She was nothing more than a mere six years old; a tiny thing, at that, he remembered. He recalled that she had been sent away to a finishing school for young ladies; it was the trend at that time for young girls to be sent away for a few years to become respectable young women. During that time, he knew an affection had grown in his heart for her. Absence does make the heart grow fonder, after all. And then that day...  
  
After the ten grueling years of not being able to gaze upon her, she finally returned. He had grown quite attractive to many of the daughters of the royal court; could he possibly be able to win her heart this time?  
  
He thought back to that day...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The horns sounded out around the castle, warning that a member of the royal family would soon enter the great hall. All the staff of the castle gathered in the throne room, each of them lined up in a neat fashion, facing the great throne, towards the King and Queen. At the correct time, everyone was to turn towards the royal carpet in the center of the room, and bow before the princess, who was due to enter.   
  
That time came, and all who gathered in that room took their positions down towards the cold stone floor.   
  
Yamato knelt down, his face turned towards the ground, his golden locks nearly grazing the hard cobblestone ground. He focused his eyes there, thinking of how much he pined for his princess, and how long it had been since he had last seen her.  
  
But he had not seen her since. He knew that once she would rejoin her mother and father at the throne, he would be able to rise again, and take in her beauty. But his heart could not wait.  
  
The large wooden doors to the room opened, and a small maiden clothed in a satin, sun-yellow dress approached the entrance. She wore a small tiara upon the crown of her head; it seemingly supported her hair, which was pulled up into a French twist, and then into a bun.   
  
(A/N: think Anastasia, people!)  
  
She slowly descended the three steps into the room, then took more time to traverse the red carpet her feet agilely danced over. She looked around the room at all of the staff; the pages, the bed maidens, ... the knights. As she passed by the knights, one in particular caught her eye. The dark navies and blacks of the armor clashed with his almost platinum blonde hair; an iron shell protected what she thought to be a well-built frame, his sword hanging and resting against the stone ground at his left side.   
  
~It's now... or later...~  
  
Yamato cautiously and slowly raised his head to see his princess pass by him, her pace slowing as she did so. Her eyes stayed on him, watching his head rise to meet her figure before him. His eyes... found her.  
  
~Oh heavens... She's... magnificent...~  
  
She halted before him, captivated by his dark azure eyes. The brilliant blue of the sea sparkled in them, as did the darkest hue of the night sky. She could do nothing but stop and gaze at him, idly reaching her hand out to him. He graciously took it, kissing the back like a perfect gentleman.  
  
"Welcome home, your highness." Soft lips met the smooth skin of her hand, all the while their eyes locked in an intense stare. She smiled down to him as he slowly released her hand, bowing his head once again. She then elegantly bowed before him, only to continue walking slowly on the red carpet once again.   
  
The processional continued.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He would always remember that day. Smiling at the memory of seeing his love as he would always think of her, his gaze shifted to her figure in the bed. Sweet smells of jasmine and lavender hung in the air, cradling her skin and keeping it warm. Her pristine eyes like the setting of the sun were hidden behind two masks of petal-soft flesh; weariness had crept into them hours before. He could barely hear her inhale and exhale through her nose, which came to a perfect, and yet simple, point; her pink lips closed in the silence of slumber. He trailed his glance down to her hand, lightly draped across her now-swollen belly, a secret that had been hard to keep for such a long time. Her legs were hidden in the tangle of bedspreads and sheets; her cold feet poking out towards the bottom of the large bed. Her face was turned towards him, the moonlight illuminating it, and giving it a seemingly heaven-like glow. Yamato smiled at this; this is how he wanted to remember her... his angel.  
  
Averting his eyes back to the curtains and what lay beyond the gardens outside, his reminiscence continued.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He didn't know how the memory popped into his head; it just seemed to... appear. It was the night of the ball. The ball given for her and her...  
  
Betrothed. Yamato shivered from his spot amongst the few knights also invited to the occasion. He stood in the corner, chatting with his friends about whatever subject had offered itself to conversation. He listened, idly, to their talk; his attention shifting itself from his friends to her position in the large room. His eyes searched through dancing couples and crowds of brown-nosers, people whom he'd come to avoid, still not finding her.   
  
~Where is she? ... She has to be here; this is, after all, the ball thrown for her...~  
  
He turned his head and perused the crowd, growing frustrated. His gaze traveled to a certain crowd that formed by the balcony doors; lords and ladies trying to meet, and hopefully, talk to the center of attention.  
  
Yamato excused himself from his friends, his feet slowly carrying him over to the significantly large group of people. As he got closer, his eyes soon found a crown, a tiara, and yet another crown. He gasped as he soon came to realize that it was her...  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Sora stood the center of a boring circle of royalty and jewels, a smile plastered on her face and idle comments escaping her lips. She tried to listen to Lord Matsuura, but she could hardly stand what was being repeated to her for what seemed like the hundredth time.   
  
~Dear God... how much longer must I deal with this?~  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Yamato calmly positioned himself a few feet away from the crowd, strategically within his princess' line of vision. Growing impatient with the crowd, now growing, he sighed. He looked around the room, feeling that his attempt at gaining her attention would soon fail. He could hear the music of the waltz echoing off the walls; couples dancing happily to the song.  
  
He decided to call it a night.  
  
Before he did, however, he took one last look over at her, only to find that she was looking at him just as intently.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Sora could take it no longer. ~This is unbearable!~ As soon as Lord Matsuura was finished giving his regards, she looked away, not wanting to listen to anyone else.  
  
And she found him. ~Where have I seen him before...?~ Sora knew that he looked terribly familiar, trying to place where she had gazed upon him before. The brilliant blonde hair, the unmistakable blue eyes...  
  
She remembered. It was at the celebration of her return to the kingdom. She could recall walking on the carpet, watching as the castle staff bowed before her. As she silently begged for the entire processional to end, a certain kneeling figure caught her eye. Sora's eyes stayed, hypnotized, on him as she approached, wondering who this ... knight was. She watched as he lifted his head slowly, catching a glimpse of him.  
  
She gasped... Never had she seen such perfect blue eyes, such golden hair... Such a lovely figure...  
  
Sora was snapped out of her daze as he turned his head. She watched as his eyes slowly met with hers; it seemed as though time was slowing down...  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Yamato stood in a trance as she slowly approached him.  
  
Sora knew not what carried her feet towards him... It was as if she walked on air. She came closer to him, still confused as to why she did.  
  
He watched as the crowd parted, allowing her passage to him. He couldn't escape her eyes; they held him transfixed in a heaven above the clouds...  
  
She stopped in front of him, watching as he blinked, and slowly knelt before her.  
  
"Good evening, your highness."  
  
"Please, do rise from your position. I find it not fitting that you should touch the ground that so many have walked on before."  
  
"I thank you, your grace."  
  
"Pray tell; what is your name?"  
  
"I am Sir Yamato Ishida-"  
  
"A knight?"  
  
Yamato swallowed. "Yes, your highness."  
  
She smiled. To Yamato, her face seemed to light up, brightening the entire room.  
  
"Would her grace like to accompany me to a dance?" He held out his hand and bowed before her, an unnecessary gesture.  
  
Sora's smile only grew bigger as she laughed a bit. Placing her hand in his, she replied. "I could find no better highlight of the evening."  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
"Sir Ishida-"  
  
"Please, your highness; do call me Yamato? I don't see it proper for you, as a princess, to refer to me, a mere knight, as 'Sir' each time you wish to speak with me."  
  
"Yamato," she began, "would it trouble you to escort me out to the balcony for some fresh air?"  
  
"I would be more than happy to stay with you, your highness, for as long as you like."  
  
They turned to stop dancing as the music ended, Yamato offering his arm and she taking it.  
  
"Please, do call me by my first name. We have surpassed the point of formalities in conversation by now, surely."  
  
"I could not. You are a princess, and must be treated as such."  
  
Yamato detached his arm from her to open the doors to the balcony, closing them behind himself after she had exited the ball room.  
  
"Would it sway your decision if I ordered you to do so?" Sora watched as he came around to face her, their eyes locked.  
  
"As a knight, I must obey your order."  
  
She smiled at him. "Then I order you, Yamato, to forget formalities, and address me by my first name."  
  
"I accept your command, Sora, and I vow to follow it. Only for tonight, though." He bowed as he replied, though his eyes never left hers.  
  
"As you wish." He stood up as she turned to face the gardens, following her action.  
  
"I never got to thanking you for rescuing me from another repetition of congratulations and other regards on my coming marriage."  
  
"And you never will, Sora. In my position, it was only fitting to do such. To protect you is a sworn duty of mine."  
  
"You protected me from no such trouble. I did say, 'rescue,' after all. And I must thank you; I certainly do owe you some debt of gratitude." She watched as he replied, turning her head.  
  
"You have already thanked me by allowing me in your personal presence this evening."  
  
"I mean not to offend you when I say this, but are all knights as stubborn as you?"  
  
"My obstinacy is only a sign of how much training I have been through."  
  
"And your education?"  
  
"My education is nothing of a concern."  
  
"Please, tell me?"  
  
Yamato turned his eyes to her, beginning his answer. "My education began before I became a knight. While I was in training, I was sent to a school, if you'll call it, during the summer. There, I learned proper manners and behavior, among other things."  
  
"And where are your parents?"  
  
He averted his gaze back to the gardens and full moon, sighing. "My parents died when I was four years old. I was taken in by my aunt, who happened to be a baroness."  
  
"Then you are of some regality...?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Sora smiled again, her eyes returning to the gardens as well. "I'm sorry about your parents."  
  
"Please, do not feel sorry. This life has brought me nothing but joy. In a way, I am happy my parents died."  
  
"I can see how..." Her voice seemed to trail off as she said this, her eyes growing sad.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yamato looked at her, wondering what she had intended to say.  
  
"You've been free practically your entire life. I've had to listen to and take orders from my parents every single day; there is not one day that I can think of that I can say that I am truly happy with. To be perfectly honest, I'm not pleased with being betrothed either."  
  
"I don't think anyone would."  
  
"Have you had the chance to meet my affiance yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Be happy that you have not. He is not what I would consider a gentleman, in any way, and I wish never to have met him. Now, I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with him..."  
  
"Why can't you approach your father about it?"  
  
"There is nothing my father can do. The agreement was made before I was born."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora."  
  
"I only wish that these next few weeks could never end..." She began to sound very longing, tears coming to her eyes. She realized what she had been saying, and felt regret. "I'm sorry for-"  
  
"No, that's quite all right. I didn't mind listening to you at all."  
  
She smiled at him through tears. Sora looked down, feeling out of place. "Thank you...," she whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
She raised her head and turned to face him, a single tear falling from her eye. "For listening to me. Nobody's ever done that."  
  
Yamato turned as she did, raising his hand to wipe the tear away. "Sora, I assure you; you are most graciously welcome."  
  
She felt his warm hand slowly cup her cheek, wiping the salty tear away. She sniffled and forced a smile, her gloved hand covering his own. Slowly, Yamato felt that he was again, in heaven, as his face lingered towards hers. Sora could only do the same, her eyelids gradually closing. In the light of the full moon, their lips met for what seemed like eternity. Sora's free arm slowly reached up to rest on his shoulder, Yamato holding her arm. She carefully kissed him back, feeling him answer her by kissing again. As he began to pull back, he suddenly realized what he had done. He stayed in her gaze, frozen.  
  
"Forgive me, your highness."  
  
"No. I-"  
  
Sora's answer was cut off by a scream from inside. Crashes of glass and other things soon followed, as more screams muffled out of the room. Yamato quickly took action, getting in front of her as he opened the doors.  
  
"Dear God...!"  
  
An attack was being staged on the kingdom. Sora searched the room to find her parents, but in the process, found her affiance assaulting a guard of her court. Yamato attempted to leave and enter the madness, but a tug on his sleeve stopped him.  
  
"Don't leave me..."  
  
"I have to; I'm a knight, and I have to protect you."  
  
"Then let me stay with you."  
  
"I can't risk that. Your life is too valuable. You should stay out here, where it's safe." He gently took her arm off of him, backing her out on the balcony.  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
Yamato softly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I have to." And with that, he turned into the ball, prepared for combat. He picked up a sword from a dead soldier, and began to fight.  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Sora stood outside on the balcony, growing worried and impatient. She searched what she could see of the room for Yamato, making sure he would still be alive.  
  
She then felt something drop behind her, and grab her around the neck.  
  
"Well, now; what have we got here? A little princess lost?"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"'Fraid I can't do that... I think we'll have to have a little bit of fun and hurt you...!"  
  
~No...! Yamato, where are you?!~  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
As Yamato thrust his sword through another intruder, his mind told him to check on his princess. ~But I have to fight... No! I need to protect her...~  
  
Quickly, he ran as fast as he could through the ball room, avoiding any unwanted attack. He finally made his way to the balcony, seeing her being held by a dark figure with a sword against her.  
  
Fury swirled within him. He slowly raised his sword to his opponent's head, icily uttering a question. "What the hell do you think you're doing...?!"  
  
"We're just having a little fun... Isn't that right, princess?"  
  
Sora could only squealed through his coarse hand over her mouth, tears returning to her eyes. She squirmed for freedom, but not accomplishing it.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"Who's gonna make me-?"  
  
"I will!" The blade of Yamato's sword slowly creeped its way towards the rough skin of his adversary's neck as he replied. "Now let her go, or watch as all of your inside spill out of you."  
  
The man's arm whipped out from around her, and pushed her towards the wall. He raised his sword at Yamato's torso, posing a challenge. "Kill me and I'll kill you."  
  
"Fine then..." Yamato's sword entered the man's neck, blood seeping down into his clothes. He watched as the life drained out of the man's eyes, but not before his sword...  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
Sora watched in horror as the man slowly fell backwards, blood escaping him with his every move. He clutched his neck, stumbling off the balcony and falling below. She sighed with relief that her aggressor was now done away with...  
  
But gasped when she saw Yamato collapse. He fell to his knees, grasping his left side in agony. Quickly, she fled to his side, hot tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Yamato! Yamato! What happened?"  
  
"It's ok... I protected you, ... princess..."  
  
"Let me see you, please!"  
  
To answer her, Yamato attempted to stand up. He took a sharp hold of her hand, pushing himself up and forcing a calm look to his face. She stood with him, their hands never separating. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
He freed their hands at his side, and gently began to take off her glove, pulling the fingers off, and sliding the fabric down her arm. Sora's eyes never left his, wondering what he was trying to tell her.  
  
After he removed her glove, he placed it in her other hand, silently asking her to stay calm and not to worry. His arm returned to its position at his side, as she brought the glove into her view. Sora looked at it cautiously, and gasped.  
  
A handprint of blood stained the white fabric. Her gaze jumped back and forth between Yamato, now squinting in pain, and her glove. She sobbed, wishing that she could have taken back the previous moments.   
  
"We... We have to get you to a doctor!"  
  
"No, we don't..."  
  
"Yes, we do!" She took his arm, and attempted to have him lean on her to get inside. He winced as she did so, still protesting. "Yamato, please...! You'll be fine!"  
  
Slowly, they made their way inside, as more knights and soldiers of the Takenouchi court entered the room. It seemed as though they were driving out the opposing forces, or killing them in the process. Sora watched as the men continued to fight, although she seemed to be invisible to them. As a knight in Yamato's battalion finished off another man, he stopped him by the arm.   
  
"Retrieve... a medic..."  
  
"Now, you imbecile, or you will be put to death!" Her remark startled both men; the young knight soon coming to his senses.  
  
The man stumbled off in a hurry as Sora lay Yamato down by a wall. Again, he winced, wishing for her to help herself. "Sora... you have to... get out of here."  
  
"No! I won't leave you!" She knelt beside him, fear pooling in her eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"No... I'll stay with you, even if it means both our lives."  
  
"Sora..." His blood-soaked hand reached up to cradle her cheek, as more tears fell from her eyes.   
  
"Sshhh..." She watched slowly as he drifted in and out of consciousness.   
  
"Sora, I... I..."  
  
"Yamato..."  
  
"Madame? I'll have to ask you to step back if I'm to help your friend."  
  
Sora turned to face a doctor, and found the young knight they had ordered to find him. She left Yamato to the doctor's mercy, standing up.  
  
The brown-haired knight stood beside her, and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He'll be ok, your highness. I know him..."  
  
She turned around to face him, and watched him as he bowed before her. "What is your name, young sir?"  
  
"Taichi Yagami, your highness."  
  
She forced a smile at the young man, tears burning in her eyes. Stifling a sob, she turned back to Yamato, now unconscious as the doctor examined him.  
  
"Excuse me, doctor?"  
  
"Your highness... I'd hardly call this anything serious!"   
  
"I'm sorry...?" Sora grew more confused and concerned by his remark.  
  
"Princess... There was nothing wrong, at all!"  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"What I mean to say is that the cut is not deep! It's just long!" The doctor seemed calm down as he examined the blonde further.  
  
"So... what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that as soon as I get him patched up, he'll be fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I give you my word, your highness."  
  
Sora was overcome with disbelief and happiness. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"I trust, your grace, that you are ok now?" Taichi watched as she turned towards him briefly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"Then I will be off now." With that, he left.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yamato felt his hand slide down to his torso, to where his scar lay. He smiled at the memory, remembering the aftermath of the ball.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
He knelt on the red carpet, his heavy armor weighing him down as well. His wound still hurt him; it was a rather uncomfortable position to be in at the time. Only a week ago had he been at the ball and, what he thought to be, death. He had been misinformed; he had barely anything to worry about. He would, however, have a scar from his bravery for the princess.  
  
"Sir Yamato Ishida, you are charged with defiance of status and behavior. How do you plead?"  
  
"Guilty, my Lord."  
  
Sora watched as Yamato stay in his position on the ground as her father weighed in his account. Apparently, on the night of the ball, a guard had seen them kiss; something Sora regretted, and yet, at the same time, treasured for, occurring. ~I didn't know it would happen... I didn't know I'd fall in love... And now I have to sit here! He could face death! I can't let that happen...~  
  
~This has taken what seems like ages!~  
  
They both stood captive in silence, as the king prepared to make his sentence.  
  
"Hm..."   
  
Sora shifted her gaze to her father, studying him as he eyes the knight. ~Please father, have mercy!~ Averting her eyes to the floor, she sat, crying inside.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
She could hear the creeks in the chair as her father turned to her mother, who made a remark about being merciful to the boy.  
  
The king stood up, now ready to give the sentence. "With the charge of defiance, and the plea of guilt, I sentence you... to death!"  
  
Gasps were elicited from the crowd...  
  
Sora could hold it in no longer. With tears in her eyes, she leapt from her throne and down to the kneeling blonde.  
  
"Father, I beg you; have mercy!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! I'll do no such thing!"  
  
"Father! I implore you! Spare his life, please!"  
  
"I stay true to my word, daughter! Now, kindly remove yourself from him."  
  
"No!" She sobbed. "If he is to be killed, then I am to die as well!"  
  
"What do you mean by this?"  
  
"Father, I..." Sora knew that it had to be said. She tried as hard as she could to choke it out of herself, but the words seemed lost. "I..."  
  
"Daughter, if you do not tell me what you mean to say then, so help me, you will die!"  
  
"I love him, Father!" With the realization of what she had said, her hand quickly flew to her mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her hand slowly left its position and joined her other hand clutched against her chest. "I love him. And if he is to die then I am too."  
  
"Does he return your love?"  
  
Sora turned around to face him, looking for an answer. He slowly stood up straight, ready to face another punishment. "My Lord, with all my heart and soul, I do love her majesty, the princess."  
  
More gasps were heard from the crowd, minor comments being exchanged.  
  
The king sat down, discussing with his wife what was to become of this news.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, his decision was made. Rising once again, he prepared to give a new statement.  
  
"In response to the recent death of the Prince, I can find no other answer but to have you two married."  
  
Sora could hardly believe her ears. Tears flowed from her eyes as she smiled and turned to Yamato. She stared into his azure eyes as she raced to him. Jumping into his open arms, she hugged him for all the love in the world. He gently placed her down, holding her in his arms. Slowly, their lips met, in a kiss of true passion and love. As they pulled away to gaze at each other once again, the king made another announcement.  
  
"These two are to be married in five weeks. Five weeks from this day, we will meet in the site of God to witness their marriage."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In a blur, Yamato remembered the day they were wed, and what few years came after that. He also recalled the day the king died of typhus, and the day he found out his wife was to have their first child. All these memories flooded into his mind like a river splashing onto new banks. He smiled at each memory, growing happier with each. He gazed out onto the gardens, watching as the sky to the east began to grow with tints of purples and pinks.  
  
He was startled when he felt arms wrap around his body, but recognized them as hers. Turning her around to his side, he draped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Did I wake you before?"  
  
"No, not at all." She whispered her reply to him, watching the sunrise and rubbing her swollen torso. "I just got a little beat up, that's all."  
  
Yamato giggled. He placed his hand over her own, watching as she raised her head to him. He kissed her softly, feeling her petal-soft lips caress his own. As he broke away from the kiss, he smiled at her again. "Let's return to bed, alright?"  
  
"Sure." Gently, he lead her back to the bed, helping her lay down and covering her with blankets. After he was done, he traveled around to his side of the mattress, and climbed in to snuggle up beside her. As his arm rested around her, he gazed deeply into her eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Now, let us get some sleep." Slowly, she closed her eyes, fatigue resting in them.   
  
Yamato rested his head against hers, as he closed his eyes for sleep again. ~Good night, my love...~  
  
~~~~~3  
  
Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
en dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint  
  
Win chent a lotica  
En vai turi  
Silota  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina  
  
lalala...  
Fontina Blu Cent  
De Cravi esca letisimo  
lalala...  
De quantian  
la Finde reve  
  
Win dain a lotica  
En vai tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
en dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY!!! IT'S DONE!!! God, I thought I was NEVER going to finish this one...  
  
Yama: No, that's "Yakusoku..."  
  
Mou, URUSAI!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, those lyrics up there are from the following site:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/sora_wing/sora.txt  
  
I really hope I don't get in trouble for using them... ::chibi ducks as on-coming flock of vegetables come flying at her::  
  
Sheesh... Anyway, I'm sorry this took really long to get out. Well, wait... I'd really be apologizing to myself if I said that... But anyway, mina; I'm really sorry. If it weren't for the fact that I went on A LONG FREAKING VACATION WHILE I WAS INJURED, ::pant pant pant pant pant:: I would have gotten this one out before. So, I guess that's it, everyone.   
  
NOW I GET TO GO ON A FAMILY REUNION!! Exciting, isn't it NOT!  
  
Yuck, I hate going away in the summer. I really hate the summer... aside from the fact that we get school off. Well, I guess I'll be seeing everyone around then.   
  
Oops! I gotta get ready for a punk show!   
  
Ja, itekuru!!  



End file.
